Mort et Réconfort
by Lyabie
Summary: Après la mort d'un proche, il est difficile de se relever seul ... Bye bye Sakura ! SasuNaru - UA - 1er OS


**Mort et Rconfort**

_Je cours, dans la rue, il fait beau mais j'ai l'impression qu'il pleut … C'est mon cœur qui pleure … Juste un texto, je n'y ai pas cru. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas réel ! Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Pas elle ! Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner ! Elle ne peut pas me laisser seul ! Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Pas elle ! Je l'aime …_

_J'arrive à destination, enfin. Mon cœur bat à vive allure. _

_M'avance, demande sa chambre, on me l'indique, sans plus perdre de temps, je m'élance dans les escaliers. La cherche, regarde les numéros. La voilà ! J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Un mec que je ne connais pas se retourne vers moi, l'air surpris. Il est assis sur une chaise, à côté de son lit. Je la regarde. Elle est si belle ainsi … on dirait un ange … qui pourrait croire que la vie a quitté son corps_ _… _

Un garçon ouvre la porte, je me retourne vers lui, nos regards se croisent un instant, puis sans mot dire, il s'avance près du lit, s'assoit sur une chaise, en face de moi. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard. Tout est pour elle. Il caresse doucement sa joue, tourne ses cheveux dans ses doigts. A son regard, il espère encore qu'elle va se réveiller, mais elle nous a quittés … et pour de bon.

_Allongée dans ce lit blanc. Ses yeux émeraude fermés à tout jamais, ses cheveux roses qui entourent son visage blafard. Ses joues encore un peu roses montrent qu'elle vivait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Sa bouche rouge, attirante, ne bougera plus, ses lèvres ne me donneront plus jamais de baiser, de mots doux …_

_J'approchais mon visage du sien, l'embrassais délicatement. Des larmes se mirent à couler, ruisseler sur mes joues pour finir sur son visage sans vie …. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée … elle est morte. _

_Je soufflais :_ « Je t'aime …. »

_Puis fondis en larmes m'accrochant aux draps, à ses mains froides. Je n'avais rien pu faire, pas pu l'empêcher de partir. Rien... La maladie l'avait emportée … Me laissant à nouveau seul …_

Il lui souffla : « Je t'aime …. »

Il l'aime ? Alors c'était lui dont elle m'avait parlé.

Je connaissais tout d'elle. C'était la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Je l'aimais aussi, mais pas de la même façon, je l'aimais d'une manière fraternelle, j'avais besoin de la protéger. Mais cette fois je n'avais pas réussi : elle était morte, sous mes yeux. Sa maladie avait gagné, les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire … Elle ne pourrait plus jamais me faire rire, pourtant, c'était la seule qui y arrivait … Elle était venu vers moi, m'avait sorti de ma froideur naturelle, nous étions devenus meilleurs amis mais notre histoire, à peine commencée, se termine mal … Ma petite Sakura, je vais continuer de vivre et essayer de sourire, car c'est ce que tu m'as demandé avant de mourir … Mais je vais avoir du mal … « Prend soins de lui ! » Tes dernières paroles, elles lui sont destinées … Je ne le connais pas mais je vais l'aider, je vais le soutenir, car tu ne voulais pas le voir pleurer, tu ne voulais pas le voir souffrir ….

Je levai difficilement de la tête, l'examina du regard. Il mesurait à peu près ma taille : 1 m 75. Devait souffrir dans se monde depuis 16 ans. Il avait la peau halée, des cheveux blonds qui reflétaient de l'or. Ses yeux bleus azur étaient imprégnés de larmes. Je ne pleurais pas … Mon cœur de glace que seul Sakura avait réussi à briser était revenu …. Mais je n'avais pas envie de le voir pleurer. Je lui dis donc :

- Ne pleure pas … Sakura n'aurait pas aimé te voir dans cet état …

- …

_Le brun en face de moi m'avait adressé la parole. Me disant de ne pas pleurer. Je veux bien mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Pour qui il se prend ! Je ne sais pas qui il est par rapport à elle mais il ne devait pas trop l'aimer car il n'a versé aucune larme. On dirait qu'il a un masque, son visage est fermé à toutes expressions. Ses yeux noirs légèrement plissés ne montrent aucun sentiment, sa peau blanche et ses cheveux ébène, lui donnent un air classe mais glacial aussi._

_Je lui lançai sur un __ton__ froid :_

- Qui-es-tu ?

- Présente-toi d'abord !

- … Je parle par rapport à elle …

- … J'étais son meilleur ami … Toi son bien-aimé ?!

_J'acquiesçai. Comment sait-il ? Elle à du lui dire … Son meilleur ami ?! Et bien, il n'en a pas l'air !_

- Si tu étais son meilleur ami, tu devrais être triste de sa mort !

- Je le suis, mais je n'exprime tout simplement pas mes sentiments de la même façon que toi. Toi tu pleure, tu t'exprime, moi je ne dit rien, je garde tout pour moi.

- … Tu ne pleure donc jamais ?!

- …

_Il est bizarre ! On dirait qu'il n'est pas humain. Qu'il n'a pas de sentiments. Et sa voix toujours froide, posée et calme me donne des frissons ! _

Il me regarde bizarrement. Je dois lui faire peur.

_Il esquissa un sourire en coin, un sourire amer. Mon sang se glaça. Il me dit :_

- Je vais y aller. Je te laisse seule avec elle. C'est surement la dernière fois que tu la voix avant son enterrement. On s'y reverra !

Il ne me répondit rien. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, l'ouvrit. Sortit de la pièce et avant de la refermé je lui lançai :

- Au fait ! Je m'appelle Sasuke ! Sasuke Uchiwa !

- Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki !

Je refermais la porte et partit.

_Je me retrouvais seul avec son corps. Le corps de celle que j'aimais. Je la regardais longuement pour me souvenir à jamais de son beau visage. Le silence était lourd. Je n'avais plus l'habitude, la joie de vivre de Sakura avait remplis ma vie, avant morne et triste. Et maintenant qu'elle était morte, tout allait redevenir comme avant. J'allais continuer de vivre tout seul, dans la solitude et la tristesse de ne pas avoir de famille. Je continuerai de me tourner le soir dans mon lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil, mouillant mon oreiller de larmes salées. Une infirmière me tira des mes pensées sombres. Elle me dit que je devais y aller maintenant. C'est ce que je fis. Je me levais avec difficulté de la chaise et me dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Une fois dans l'encadrure de la porte, je me retournais pour voir Sakura une dernière fois puis partit, en larmes._

Cela fait déjà une semaine que Sakura nous à quitté, et là, je me prépare pour aller à son enterrement. Habillé de noir, comme d'habitude : le noir est une couleur que j'apprécie, et elle me le rend bien.

Une fois arrivé je vois son cercueil, je m'assoie dans un rang, remarque quelques personnes comme ses parents ou certains de ses amis mais pas de tête blonde. Sakura était appréciée de tous, et l'église fût vite pleine.

Après une longue heure de cérémonie, on referma le cercueil. J'aperçu pour la dernière fois son beau visage.

Puis déposa doucement une rose sur le couvercle.

- Repose en paix …

« Prend soin de lui ! »

Un moment, j'eu l'impression que Sakura m'avait parlé, mais c'était juste mon imagination. Lui … Naruto … Mais c'est vrai, où est-il ?! Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant la cérémonie, pourtant il est facilement remarquable avec ses cheveux blonds !

Je sorti prestement de l'église. Je ne savais ou le chercher et j'avais un nœud dans le ventre : peur qu'il est fait une bêtise … Qu'il est essayé de rejoindre Sakura. Je savais que Naruto n'avait pas de famille, qu'il avait toujours vécu seul, exclut des autres, que Sakura était tout ce qu'il avait …

Je me mis à courir, cherchant au hasard, puis eu l'idée d'appeler les renseignements, je demandais son adresse, son numéraux de téléphone.

La jeune femme qui me répondit me donna tout cela. Je téléphonais à Naruto.

« Bip bip bip »

« Bip bip bip »

_Mon portable se mit à sonner, qui pouvait bien m'appeler ?! Je décrochais :_

- Allô ?

- Naruto ? _me répondit une voix que je connaissais. _C'est Sasuke ! Je m'inquiétais ! Où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas venu à l'enterrement de Sakura !

_A__ l'évocation de son nom je frémi. Je n'y étais pas allé … Je n'avais pas eu le courage de revoir son corps et surtout sa famille …_

- Je suis au parc de la ville, je t'y attends si tu veux venir.

- J'arrive !

_Puis il raccrocha._

Je courais pour rejoindre Naruto. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je tien à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il se suicide. Car même en le connaissant que depuis quelques jours, j'avais l'impression de le connaitre depuis l'enfance. Surement car Sakura m'avait beaucoup parlé de lui. Au fond, on se ressemble, j'ai longtemps vécu seul car mes parents sont morts dans un accident à mes 6 ans … Seul mon frère a survécu mais il est partit à l'étranger pendant plus de 5 ans. Il est maintenant revenu et nous vivons tous les deux mais nos relations n'étant pas très bonnes, je reste seul.

Une fois arrivé à destination je le vis tout de suite, il était adossé a un banc, sous des cerisiers en fleurs : des sakura. Il avait ses beaux yeux bleus azur dans le vague et des cheveux blé balayaient doucement son visage au rythme de la légère brise. Il était magnifique : comme un ange venu du ciel. Je me ressaisis et m'approcha de lui.

_Je vis approcher Sasuke, vêtu de noir ; sa peux blanche ressortait encore plus. Ses cheveux ébène caressaient son visage cachant parfois ses grands yeux couleur d'encre. Son allure lui donnait celle d'un magnifique corbeau, d'un oiseau de Satan : un ange noir._

_Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le banc. Nous nous observèrent quelques minutes en silence. Les mots ne servaient plus, nous nous comprenions par le regard, nous cœur bâtaient sur le même rythme._

_Puis tout s'est passé vite, j'ai craqué, j'ai une nouvelle fois fondu en larmes. Sasuke m'a serré dans ses bras, m'a réconforté. _

_Mon corps, vide de larmes s'est arrêter de couler. Je ne me contrôlais plus, et j'ai doucement posés mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'a rien dit, il ne m'a pas repoussé. _

_Dans la tristesse de la mort, nous nous sommes trouvés._

________________

**Quelques mois plus tard.**

_Je cours, dans la rue, il fait beau mais cette fois mon cœur ne pleure plus, accompagné de Sasuke, je me sens plus fort. Je vis maintenant avec lui dans la grande demeure des Uchiwa. Et là, nous allons au cimetière, rendre visite à Sakura._

Naruto va mieux, il ne pleure plus et mon cœur de glace s'est brisé en milles morceaux, grâce à lui. Arrivé devants la tombe de Sakura nous déposons des fleures, des fleures de cerisier.

« J'ai pris soin de lui ! Et je continuerais ! Ne t'en fait pas ma petite Sakura ! Tu peux maintenant reposé en paix. »


End file.
